Dragon Quest (series)
The Dragon Quest series was Enix's most successful RPG series before the company merged with their former competitor, Square. It is best known for its traditional RPG gameplay, not utilizing different ideas as the ''Final Fantasy'' series tends to do. History Since its initial release on the Famicom in 1986, the series has been most loved by Japanese gamers. The PS2 video game Dragon Quest VIII alone is the best selling PS2 video game in Japan, selling over 3 million copies in its first week on sale. Outside of Japan, however, the series doesn’t fare nearly as well. Only two of the series’ multiple titles have been released in Europe, and as one could expect neither did favorably well over there. It is notably more successful in America than in Europe, though Japanese sales will most likely continue to be higher than everyone else’s combined. All eleven video games in the main series have been released on a Nintendo platform, including the first six in the series and the ninth, which is also the first in the primary titles to be released on a handheld format (that one being Nintendo DS). The seventh and eighth titles were not released on Nintendo platforms originally, but instead remade later on with the Nintendo 3DS. It should be noted that remakes of some the original titles were, however, released on the Game Boy Color, though were not new titles. List of video games Please note that only releases on Nintendo consoles are listed here: Main Series *''Dragon Quest'' - NES (1989), Game Boy Color (1999), Nintendo Switch (2019) *''Dragon Quest II'' - NES (1990), Game Boy Color (1999), Nintendo Switch (2019) *''Dragon Quest III'' - NES (1992), Game Boy Color (2000), Nintendo Switch (2019) *''Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen'' - NES (1990), Nintendo DS (2007) *''Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride'' - Super Famicom (1992), Nintendo DS (2008) *''Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation'' - Super Famicom (1995), Nintendo DS (2010) *''Dragon Quest VII: Fragments of the Forgotten Past'' - Nintendo 3DS (2013) *''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King'' - Nintendo 3DS (2015) *''Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies'' - Nintendo DS (2009) *''Dragon Quest X: The Five Awakening Races Online'' - Wii / Wii U (2012), Nintendo 3DS (2014), Nintendo Switch (2017) *''Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age'' - Nintendo 3DS (2016), Nintendo Switch (2019) Monsters series A spinoff that turned into an actual series, the Dragon Quest Monsters series *Dragon Quest Monsters - Game Boy, Nintendo Switch (2019) *Dragon Quest Monsters 2 *Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart - Game Boy Advance *Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker *Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 *Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Pro *Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D- Nintendo 3DS (remake of the first) *Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key - Nintendo 3DS (2014) (remake of the second) *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3'' - Nintendo 3DS (2016) Other Spinoffs *Fortune Street *Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors *Dragon Quest: Wars *Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest *Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime *Dragon Quest: Rocket Slime 3 *Theatrhythm Dragon Quest *Dragon Quest Heroes I + II *Dragon Quest Builders *Dragon Quest Builders 2 *Dragon Quest Rivals Category: Video game series Category:Dragon Quest Category:Square Enix